Ilya-Muromets
The (Russian: Сикорский Илья Муромец) is a class of Russian pre–World War I large four-engine commercial airliners and heavy military bombers used during World War I by the Russian Empire. The aircraft series was named after Ilya Muromets, a hero from Slavic mythology. The series was based on the Russky Vityaz or Le Grand, the world's first four-engined aircraft, designed by Igor Sikorsky. The Ilya Muromets aircraft as it appeared in 1913 was a revolutionary design, intended for commercial service with its spacious fuselage incorporating a passenger saloon and washroom on board. During World War I, it became the first four-engine bomber to equip a dedicated strategic bombing unit. This heavy bomber was unrivaled in the early stages of the war, as the Central Powers had no aircraft capable enough to rival it until much later. Battlefield 1 |weapon3 = Lewis Gun |weaponP = Own equipment |optic = Bomb Sight |upgrade = Strategic Bomber Package Demolition Bomber Package Support Bomber Package}} The Ilya-Muromets (simply referred to as the Heavy Bomber) is a vehicle featured in the In the Name of the Tsar expansion. As a heavy bomber, it differs from the other available bombers (the Caproni Ca.5, Gotha G.IV, Airco DH.10 and Hansa-Brandenburg G.I). It carries a pilot and two gunners. The rear gunner (2P) is equipped with a , while the front gunner (3P) uses a Lewis Gun. A teammate can spawn in a holding area for paradrop (4P), and can also use their own equipment (including the ). Three vehicle packages are available: ;Strategic Bomber Package : Armed with anti-personnel bombs and a forward firing twin HE Autocannon to combat enemy infantry. ;Demolition Bomber Package : Equipped with HE and demolition bombs to defeat vehicles and structures. ;Support Bomber Package : Provides assistance and area control to ground units. The Ilya-Muromets is a large, slow but tough bomber that can be rather tricky to operate in the hands of an unskilled pilot. However, in the right hands, the Muromets can essentially become a heavily armed, and well protected, gunship; Providing support with its main armament and fending off attacking craft with an alert gunner crew. Passing over enemy positions, the bomber can eviscerate virtually anything beneath and can shrug incoming anti-aircraft while it does this. However, it is tricky to manage and the turning-circle is very broad which could be risky if the pilot flies too close towards the map boundary or the terrain. It is also not very resistant to tank-fire as a single shot can bring down a Heavy Bomber with ease. Trivia: When in the 4th seat a support class can repair the Heavy Bomber with a repair tool. When in the 4th seat every class has a regeneritive ammo side affect. Diving and reverse climbing is faster to turn around (Note: The '''Heavy Bomber '''won't stall in this maneuver) Vehicle Skins · Russobalt }} Gallery BF1 Ilya-Muromets Front.png|Ilya-Muromets from the front BF1 Ilya-Muromets Back.png|Back BF1 Ilya-Muromets Left.png|Left side BF1 Ilya-Muromets Right.png|Right side BF1 Ilya-Muromets Top.png|Top BF1 Ilya-Muromets Bottom.png|Bottom BF1 Ilya-Muromets TP Front.jpg|Third person rear view BF1 Ilya-Muromets TP Back.jpg|Third person chase view BF1 Ilya-Muromets FP.jpg|First person pilot view BF1 Ilya-Muromets Back Gunner.jpg|First person rear gunner view BF1 Ilya-Muromets Front Gunner.jpg|First person front gunner view BF1 Ilya-Muromets Passenger.jpg|First person passenger view BF1 Tsar Galicia concept.jpg|Concept art of the Ilya-Muromets in the map Galicia BF1 Ilya-Muromets Promo Art.jpg|Promotional art of the Ilya-Muromets Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar